


Tales from the Loft

by kendraleaanne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, DADCHI AND SUGAMOMMA, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendraleaanne/pseuds/kendraleaanne
Summary: A one-shot to give Tanaka some love turned into his own little mini-fic. Lots of good fluff and fun. Soma Suki was at that weird point in her life where she was supposed to be thriving, fresh off her degree with a job that had nothing to with it, she should have known not to trust Suga when he invited an old friend to their movie marathon.





	Tales from the Loft

“Shit.”

It was already well after 5 and she needed to open the bookstore and get the cafe up and going before the breakfast rush.

“Shit, shit, shit-ohmygodyousonofabitchcat!!” It was all she could do but try and grab the tricksy tail of her possessed tortoiseshell short hair as she honest to god snickered away fro where she landed in heap fresh out of bed. Pushing her hair out her face as she scanned the room for Chimera’s electric yellow-green eyes coming up empty as she grumbled to her feet to rush to the bathroom to do something about her morning breath and bedhead. 

When she arrived at to doors at 5:58, two minutes before she was scheduled to arrive by the miracle of overalls and a black and white tie-dyed baby t. Patting the pocket of her pants before finding feeling the familiar fuzz of her 7th lucky rabbits foot this month in the back left pocket and clocking in just in time, she was singing at a much louder level than usual since she was supposed to be by herself by lo and behold, when she turned the corner to start up the coffee machines she was instead greeted by the entirely too cheerful face of her eternal sunshine of a coworker Hinata as he beamed his good mornings and scared the living daylights out of her.

Clutching at her heaving chest as she lowered her backpack from its offensive position to give the ginger a shaky good morning through slitted grumpy eyes and hang her stuff by the doorway. Hinata chattered away as she put her apron on over her head, pulling her messy ribbons of russet hair from beneath it while blowing the layers of fringe from her thick lashes before slipping off her shoes and pulling out her pair or worn platform clogs to put on and starting her day.

They stayed busy until mid-morning and timed perfectly to miss the mass of people was Sunshine’s boyfriend and all his tall broody glory and she had to admit, the look really worked for him with his towering height and menacing demeanor. Seriously, she’s seen small children actually run at the sight of him. 

Rolling her silver eyes towards the back as she stayed balanced on her stool, one leg propped up in the rung and the other swinging loosely at the register, her voice was smokey and lilting like those old style jazz singers to compliment her second job as the live entertainment for the hole in the wall cafe bookstore named Atosaki as she lazily drawled into the back with a smile tugging at her lips to make her crooked opal septum ring stand out against her tan freckled skin. “Oya sunshine, your boy toy is here to pick you up.”

On cue, she heard an energetic, “Yamayama-kun?” from the back before the orange blur flew at his beefy expectant boyfriend to be caught with a ‘hmmph’ as Hinata smashed their lips together in kiss that looked painful to her but was answered by a deceptively soft, “Be careful, dumbass, you’re gonna knock us both over,” and she got the distinct feeling that the two of them would be like that until they grew old together.

Thankfully a customer came in before the two could do any more displays of affection in the middle of the store to pull her slightly less dry customer voice from her chest as her eyes stayed on the well-worn paperback she had was reading for the fourth time in her 23 years of existing. “Morning fellow humanoids, we’re featuring a drink I like to call the Pot Head and sunshine over there made some blueberry muffins from scratch fresh the morning.”

A deep sinful voice drawled through his chuckles. “What the fuck’s a Pot Head?”

She pulled out a soup bowl sized coffee mug, filled it from a random spout of steamy coffee set in front of Dark and Sinful and hit the enter button on the register. “$2.50. Cream and sugars over on the bar and if you need any alternative milks, let me know and I can pull some for you.”

Another deep voice, bright and happy like a child’s piped up from where his massive frame was blocking her light completely. “Oooo bro, that’s huge! I want one of those too!”

Prompting the same string of events; grab a mug, this one shaped like a hedgehog, fill it with random coffee, push the button. “$5 even, unless you want to buy a sunshine muffin too, then it’ll be $7.”

“Blueberry sunshine muffins?” Excite-a-boy perked up at the thought before begging Dark and Sinful convincingly. “Please, can we get one? You owe me and I’ve been good. I deserve a sunshine muffin.”

“One sunshiney muffin as well then,” it was a spoken through more laughter and without hiccup or tripping, she got up, walked to the display, pulled out a gigantic muffin and put it in a brown paper bag before finally looking up to take in the towering pair of weirdly attractive men and repeat their total. “Alrighty, my dudes, that’ll be $7 even.”

As the taller one with dark hair and feline eyes paid, he asked casually, “Are you usually this personable…” ducking his head to try and find a nametag only to come up empty and improvising with, “Teen Angst?”

Her silver eyes shined with mirth as she gave him a saccharine smile and took his ten before getting his change. “Only with dude-bros like you. You’re special.” At that point, Excite-a-boy had already taken both his mug and the bag of baked deliciousness, his head of silvery dark hair bobbing to the soft music playing overhead. “Though I like the name. It really captures my essence.” 

Dark and Sinful opened his mouth to let out what was sure to be something undoubtedly smooth and drool-worthy but she cut it off with another sugary sweet smile. “Thank you so much though, have a great rest of your day! Come back soon,” and going back to her perch on her stool to read her book, tucking her loose hair behind her heavily pierced ear.

Her hard ass owner was apparently working the closing shift as he called from the door, his blond hair pulled back out of his face with a sports band at odds with the dark color of his brows. “You’ll be on dining duty until you leave and if anyone asks for me, I’m not here.”

Hinata’s head popped up from Kageyama’s shoulder. “Yes you are?”

“No. I’m not and you’re supposed to be gone so leave unless you’re buying something.” The older man repeated without remorse. Which prompted the couple to make a quick exit before Ukai could get a hold of a mop and make some real threats.

She was on her way home when she got the weird deja vous sensation as the sun was setting through the trees of the park across from her loft except in her dream, she could have swore it ended with her falling through a puddle into a world made of deep fried delicacies and cotton candy. She didn’t see that coming to fruition.

Five minutes later, dark grey storm clouds formed overhead despite the weather report saying 30% chance of light rain. Those looked really angry for holding a light rain. Thunder cracked and she cringed at the closeness before picking up her pace.

Chimera started her usual mouthy yowling as soon as she stepped foot through the door, drenched and dripping from head to toe.

“Light rain my mother fucking ass. Who the fuck,” her thoughts were a jumble as she stripped down to her underwear right in the entryway before crouching down to give her needy cat some love before the abnormally small tortie jumped on her shoulders and laid down as her owner told her about the events of the day while she got her food ready.

When she walked into her living room, spoon hanging from her mouth from her scoop of marshmallow fluff, she was greeted with the sight of her two best friends from a chance group project their freshmen year of college. “Hello people who do not live here.”

Daichi and Iwaizumi barely batted an eye at her state f undress as they gave grunts for greetings, Suga’s eyes beamed brightly from his boyfriends side as Oikawa leaned his head back over the couch to say, “We were out of food.”

Cocking a hip as she talked around the spoon, she remained unmoved. “All four of you were completely out of food.”

“Daichi and I just missed you and you did give me a key.”

Though Suga was by far the most innocent looking, the fire in his eyes sparked mischief as his smile remained sweet and she found herself deadpanning at the ashen haired boy, spoon waving around as her molten grey eyes narrowed. “Yeah, for emergencies. This isn’t an emergency.”

“It’s kind of an emergency,” the flirty brunette offered with a totally passable attempt at genuine from where he was laying across the whole of her massively plush suede couch with Iwaizumi underneath him running his hands up and down Oikawa’s back.

She remained unconvinced and now she had a desire to cuddle thanks to her forever couple friends. Seriously, they were both rom-com levels of adorable and they were both high school sweethearts and going beyond that, Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been scraping knees together since they were teeny tiny babies. She’s seen the pictures and honest to god felt like a totally new person after. Lease on life renewed just to see how the two play out. 

Of course right now, she just wanted to shower and put on the biggest sweater she had and drown in it. It had been a particularly dry spell for her as far as careers go. A biochemical engineering degree framed on the wall at her mother’s insistence and a job at a bookshop bistro with a book and halfs worth of edited pages about a story she’d never tell. She was at kind of a weird spot in her life. Nothing like the dreamboats taking over her loft. 

Daichi and Suga are to be the newest additions to the Karasuno teaching staff, Oikawa is almost done with his fourth year of undergrad studies thanks to pushing through summer breaks and is on track to becoming a half-decent doctor and Iwaizumi already worked at a construction company that worshipped the ground he walked on and he hadn’t finished his architectural engineering degree yet. That smug punk still had a year left and he had a job in the slot. 

It was incredibly frustrating for the dark haired brunette which Suga took notice of thanks to the utter look of despair on her face and immediately disengaged his intense cuddle position with his incredibly well-built and beautiful boyfriend with a quick peck that turned into another, and another til Oikawa threw a feather throw pillow at them. Daichi caught the first pillow but the second was a surprise attack that hit both Karasuno graduates square in the head.

“Hah! Serves you boobs right for trying to have sex on my couch.” Her steely eyes shined with victory as her arms crossed over her bra-clad chest before the pillow shot back at her was a speed and velocity she had no hope in avoiding as her face took the worst of it to muffle the yelp before she fell over due to the impact coupled with her own unluckiness in life to land in an unmoving heap on her back in the middle of her apartment as four heads popped up from their respective couches.

Iwaizumi gave Daichi a teasing look as his even baritone spoke. “Great. Now you killed her. Where will go now?” Oikawa’s light brown head of fluffy hair bouncing up and down as he agreed with his dark haired counterpart with a serious look set on his face.

Their ashen haired friend rolled his eyes and walked to her soaked, sad and naked body and loomed over her head before casually picking the pillow up from her face with a wide, motherly smile. “What’s going on with you, rice cake?” The use of their ridiculous nickname for her pulling an unwanted smile from her lips though she fought it.

Letting a deep breath out, she threw her hands out wide before letting out an onslaught of insecurities and minor complaints she had been storing up over the passed few weeks in the hopes that they would go away just came bursting from her lips and by the end of it, she had somehow become the estrogen center to a testosterone truffle and she was crying.

She went stock still as she thought of the date and immediately wanted to punch herself in the face. It was that special time of the month again and her fantastic circle of dudes were hugging the love right back into her in the middle of the floor. This may or may not have triggered more hormonal tears from the little russet haired girl before Suga finally batted the boys back to their seats and helped her off the floor to send her straight into the bathroom with reassurances that dinner would be delicious when she was done.

Of course while the offer was sweet, it was hard to beat a woman who takes 20 minute showers while trying to feed five hungry mouths so he accepted her offer to help in her own kitchen (she thought it hilarious Suga effortlessly took charge of situations without knowing it) with a warning in his soft eyes that she read as a ‘don’t think I’ll let you do much while you’re here though I’ll take the company while the guys watch whatever action movie they put on while you were in the shower’.

She let out quiet chuckles as she finished toweling her natural curls dry, the dripping ends soaked into the thick cotton of her real live genuine Aobajohsai hoodie courtesy of a bet with Oikawa that he lost horribly big enough to hide the loose pair of thin pj shorts she was wearing to give her the appearance of a blob on sticks with slightly subdued masses of hair and ethereal grey eyes. “You know, eventually, you guys are going to have to give the key back.”

Pretending not to hear his friend as he pulled random ingredients from her cabinets that she didn’t even know she had. “Hmm? I’m sorry, it’s just so hard to hear you over all these gunshots and lies.”

“What if I move out of the loft?” She wasn’t ever going to move out of the loft. Her rent was cheap, her landlord adored her and let her do whatever she wanted and it wasn’t too far from the city without having to deal with the noise as much. She liked the Fukushima prefecture. It was kind of smack in the center of everything.

Suga called her bluff immediately. “You’re not moving out of the loft, rice cake.”

“Okay, no I’m not but like, I...could get a...roommate.” She stuttered through her own defense, her hands were busy chopping onions as she sniffled and looked at Suga through watery onion eyes. “It’s statistically impossible that the only guys that like being around me are gay. Right? That’s a thing.” It had to be a thing or she seriously was in need of a sex change.

Suga gave her a sympathetic look before brightening as he waved a wooden spoon at her. “Maybe you’re a closet gay too! Ever think of that?” 

Her head immediately shook to give her rejection of that idea. “Girls are insane. Did you just see me have a meltdown in the middle of my living room? I was sobbing and in my underwear. I don’t want to deal with two of that.” Grumbling under her breath, “I can barely deal with one of that.”

“I do not blame you there,” a visible wave f heebie jeebies washed over him before he turned back towards her with a curious lift to his brow, his lips pursed in thought. His appraisal started making her squirm but just as she opened her mouth to say something, he whispered cryptically, “It could work,” and went back to his stirring.

Bemused and unhappy about it, she poked his side as an accusation pulling no reaction whatsoever from the iron momma. “What was that? Why did you do that?”

“No reason.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Her words fell on deaf ears as the two fell into comfortable silence for a few minutes until Suga mentioned about the bookstore and asked about Hinata and Kageyama and she got caught up in the liveliness the two brought out in her even when they were nowhere near her and the evening went back to normal for the group young people.

They had come for friday night dinner and stayed for the movie marathon. She had mentioned offhand that she earned twenty points for Gryffindor with her banked shot into the garbage from across the room to set off a debate about whether or not she would actually be a Gryffindor then Oikawa made the bawdy announcement that he was a Gryffindor which the whole room shut down immediately. He was a Ravenclaw, Slytherin as a second but not a Gryffindor. Next thing they knew, they were all teary eyed over Cedric’s death (she didn’t care what Daichi said, she saw tears in his eyes to match his shaky lip and stricken brows) and it was nearly midnight.

Her voice was quiet from her fuzzy blanket burrito, both Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s legs over her lap as Chimera draped herself across her chest with deep rumbling purrs. “I don’t have work tomorrow.”

“Neither do I,” was the former ace’s easy reply, his brows naturally set in a stern line as he pulled at the curling ends of his boyfriends hair until he gave him that awful puffed up face he thought was really cute as he complained.

Her eyes turned to Daichi and Suga, the former still getting over the fresh death and the latter curled in his lap with a look of righteous fury in his eyes despite having seen the movie at least a dozen times with her alone as he hissed out, his need for revenge not aimed at her. “We’re finishing the whole series.”

“Suga,” Daichi pleaded half-heartedly as he traced the cheekbone that held his beauty mark with a sickly sweet doting look on his traditionally handsome face.

He threw his hands out towards the paused tv screen with the same determined look on his usually soft face. “I can’t leave now! He was a Hufflepuff! I have to see my fellow Hufflebro through!”

“Okay then,” Daichi met her knowing wide eyes with a breathy chuckle. “Looks like we’re staying as well.”

“Fuck yeah,” her voice filled with excitement as she struggled to get out from her cozy position entrenched in the couch and long beefy volleyball legs. “I’m gonna go make a call,” her brows wiggling at Iwaizumi as she purposefully squished Oikawa’s ribs beneath her butt to earn more complaints from the brunette before skipping away to order her favorite murder week staple; Insomnia Cookies. Literally a whole business devoted to delivering warm cookies wherever in the wee hours of the morning. And admittedly, the delivery boys were really cute.

Since it would take another thirty minutes for the cookies, she sat on the back of the couch to finish watching the movie before waiting to put the next in and just as she reclined back to have Chimera jump directly on her chest with a ‘oomf’ on her part, the sound of her buzzer went off and she launched the asshole cat back into her burrito to get her cookies. As one of the setbacks to the loft, he end of the buzzer system didn’t work so if she happened to get a particularly persistent unwelcome doorstep warmer, she had to physically go down and make them leave or listen to the sound of that ancient harsh buzzing until they gave up. She’s waited a few out but the noise usually gets to her first. It also forced her to go meet whichever cute delivery guy that showed up out in the middle of the night in her pajamas consisting of what looked like a sweatshirt and only a sweatshirt. She wasn’t curvy by any means but she had really nice legs from a lot of yoga and gymnastics as a teen that she continued when she had time. Her penchant for killer heels also helped her out as she bounded down the steps to answer her front door.

Pulling it open with a wide smile, she was greeted by a new face that did not smell like fresh baked cookies and honestly looked about ready to charge right over her and into her apartment.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Me? Who’re you, shortstop?”

“Shortstop?!” Her eyes bugged incredulously. “Get the hell off my steps, fucking creep,” was her haughty response as she slammed the door shut, bolted the lock and stomped up the stairs, grumbling the whole way. “Fucking weirdos out in the middle of the night. He better not scare away my cookie guy or I’ll cut a bitch. I don’t even give a care right now.”

Pulling the attention of half her company, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had meandered to the kitchen for drinks when they heard her exchange and watched from the top landing. They both had shit-eating grins on their faces because they knew exactly who was at her door and without a doubt knew Suga was behind it. Probably not the best time to try to make a love connection though seeing as it was midnight on a Friday night, Tanaka hated sitting still and their little rice cake was a clingy son of a bitch on her period. Total shut in style to make up for her lack of affection-seeking during the rest of the month.

Oikawa spoke first as her buzzer sounded repeatedly overhead to make the crevice between her brows grow deeper and deeper with every passing second. “Who’s at the door, rice cake?”

Through clenched teeth, she replied. “Fuck if I know.”

The buzzing had morphed into pounding and yelling. “Oi! Is Suga in there ‘cause- oh, wow.” The yelling grew distracted as her brow quirked. “Those smell amazing. What? Oh yeah, totally I can take them up there. Yeah man, thanks!”

Her cookies.

Scrambling back down the steps to throw her door open, her hair a wild mane as her eyes were narrowed like the threatened predator she was, she without restraint tackled the boy about to much on her fresh baked chocolate chip cookie. “Thief! Grubby handed, bald-headed thief! Give me my cookies!”

He wasn’t giving up so easily as he held onto the box with careful precision to not crush them. “These are my cookies now! I paid the man!”

“For my cookies!!” Before biting the hand that held one of said cookies to have him cry out and glare at her with renewed fire.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi just watched from the door way until Suga heard the yelling from upstairs and came down to stop the two morons making a scene with swift karate chops and a disappointed look in his eye.

“Ryu, give her the cookies back.” He rolled his eyes away from the ashen haired boy before thrusting the box towards her. Suga then looked at his drooling, gooey-eyed friend already jamming cookies into her mouth. “I’d like you to meet Tanaka Ryu, a good friend of ours.”

Her eyes scanned over the tall pouty guy that looked like he could have been older than her with uncaring coldness before meeting Suga’s again. He gave her a pressing look to prompt her to wipe her hand on her sweatshirt (earning sad noises from Oikawa at the horrible treatment of his precious sweatshirt) and offer it to Tanaka with a crooked smile. “Soma Suki, wish I could say it was nice to meet you but it really wasn’t.”

“Says the chick who yelled at me and then tackled me to the ground.” His smile was wide and edged in something sharp but held no ill-will or unkindness as he took her hand. “I’ve never been tackled by a girl before so that was actually pretty cool for me.” And he meant it by the look on his face.

“Like a little rough play, do you?” As soon as she said it, she regretted at. 

A blush spread across Tanaka’s cheeks as his eyes went round and she felt her face heat because his face did and they were still shaking hands and she definitely heard snickering coming from all angles.

Thankfully Daichi acted like the knight in shining dad-armor he was and bellowed down from the top of the steps. “Oi, what the hell are you guys doing down there? I can’t get the dvd out of your xbox.”

Suki’s head snapped up to yell back, her hand back in the box to hand one to Tanaka as she made her way back upstairs, trail of guys following behind. “Honestly, how do you function in the real world. You know you’ll have to be able to work some technology when school starts up.”

“Not if my kids never watch movies.”

A round of gasps sounded. “You can’t just...give them worksheets forever.”

“Sure I can.” He gave them an easy smile from his reclined position on her extra wide reading chair big enough to nap in but not sleep on.

Both she and Tanaka gave him matching looks because he was going to be that teacher that neither of them particularly cared for before she tilted her chin up to talk to her newest friend. “Which delivery boy was it?” An absent question.

“Um,” rubbing his chin thoughtfully, “shortish guy with glasses and light hair.”

“Short to you or short to me ‘cause I have a feeling you think a lot of people are short.” It was an offhand comment as she took a bite of another delicious gooey cookie but not untrue as she eyed his six foot, well built frame.

His laugh was clear and catching as he answered. “Eh, shortish for me. Probably tall to you, shortstack.”

Her eyes narrowed at the playful nickname before threatening him with a cookie in her hand and chocolate on her face. “Listen here bald-o, I’m going to let it pass this time because I love pancakes and am not at all offended by the choice of comparison but never again. I’ll bring you down to your knees faster than you could finish. Got it?” 

She missed the way he absolutely melted at her offhand words as she reclaimed her blanket from the couch to move to the loveseat Daichi and Suga abandoned. She had no way of knowing just how much the kinky boy would appreciate her words as he watched after her like a puppy in love. “Are we ready to get going? This one’s my favorite.”

After a round of boisterous greetings and a few rounds from the cookie box, they all settled back in as Daichi opened his arms for Suga to settle back into his embrace as Oikawa spread across her big couch shamelessly for his boyfriend to flop on top of him with a grunt and Tanaka was left to take a spot on the floor or beside the fiery girl Suga and Daichi talked about all the time. He wouldn’t be given a choice as she waved him over with a unapologetic smile. “Sorry, dude, looks like you’re stuck with me so I hope you like being touched by strangers while listening to a constant commentary you can’t turn off.” She wasn’t lying either. She was a cuddle monster and she made comments under her breath the whole time but she thought they were funny enough to not care.

It took him record breaking time to kick off his shoes, take off his jacket and flop right next to her, his arm over the back of the couch behind her head of red-brown curls and a beaming toothy smile on his face. She bagan chattering about the movie and he responded with his usual enthusiasm for the two to connect quickly.

Daichi lifted his head to look down at Suga’s softly smiling face as he watched the pair, his voice quiet as the movie started. “Kind of ballsy for you to invite Tanaka here don’t you think?” His long-time boyfriend just cuddled deeper into his chest before turning his gaze to the tv to earn more soft chuckles from the former captain.

By the time the sun came up saturday morning, they had only made through Order of the Phoenix and half of the Half-blood Prince before the lot of them fell asleep, Suga tugging Daichi into Suki’s bed sometime before dawn. By the time Suki woke up closer to noon than morning, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had left for home and Daichi was watching bad morning television with a paternal look to him behind his newspaper. She didn’t even know where he got a newspaper cause she sure as heck didn’t have one. She gave him a soft hiss at his too cheery ‘good morning’ before lowering her cheek back to the ungodly warm and comfortable couch cushion only to realize her couch cushion was breathing.

Her eyes went wide as she raised her head to see if Tanaka was awake yet to have that little bit of relief at the sound of his snoring and closed eyes before her panic stricken face turned to Daichi for help because this was not at all what she expected to wake up to and she had never woken up with a total stranger while using them as a body pillow. Was that his hand on her back? Wiggling her bottom half to try and loosen his hold because yes, his hand was definitely under her sweatshirt and splayed across her bare shoulder blades. It was hard to focus as Daichi pointedly ignored her silent pleas and Suga remained unaware of her wakened state.

She managed to get her left hand free with a soft sigh of victory before Tanaka started stirring and her head dropped back on his chest to fake her sleep as her heart raced and she heard the unmistakable and annoying sound of Daichi’s chuckling. While she was down there she couldn’t help but notice just how cut the guy was as her right hand trailed over the ridges of his sides before soft giggles sounded from beneath her ear and she couldn’t help but wiggle her fingers to pull him from his sleep the worst way possible, or one of the best ways possible if you were Tanaka; pinned down and being tickled against your will or in Tanaka’s case, pinned down by a gorgeous girl not wearing a bra or pants and being felt up totally not against his will.

Breathless from her own laughter, she sat up between his legs, her own creamy set on display from their folded position beneath her. “Good morning.”

“Technically it’s not morning anymore actually,” was unhelpfully interjected by Daichi and his dad-voice.

“Technically you don’t live here and yet here you remain,” was her good-natured response as she got up and stretched her arms high above her head to reveal the hem of her black shorts before she trotted behind Suga and hugged him from behind. Her voice was drawn and husky as if from sleep despite having already had words with his boyfriend, “Please, I need coffee and donuts.”

Being the saint of a human being he was, Suga already had a mug ready for her just the way she liked it, all cream-no sugar. She took it like the fiend she was and downed half of it in one go before Suga was leaning against the counter with a mug of his own, waiting expectantly.

She noted the expression and had no idea what it meant so Suki continued to drink her perfect cup of heaven before Suga gave a tired sigh and asked so the guys wouldn’t hear. “Well? How’d last night go?”

Blinking over her mug, she offered neutrally, not liking where this was going already. “You were here for all of it so I feel like that’s a silly question for you to be asking me.”

“What do you think of Tanaka?” Point blank and straightforward as he took another sip of his coffee.

There it was. “Well honestly, I just met him so I guess I like him just fine aside from his lack of honor when it comes to stealing someone else’s food.” That was good right? Not too good, not too bad of an opinion and nothing the tricksy former setter could work with.

“He’s single you know.”

“That’s fun for him.”

“And straight.”

“Even better.”

“He’s really sweet too.”

“Sounds like a real catch, Suga. Not really the best time for me to try and make a love connection.” Suki was starting to get tired of the conversation since they had it often about other single guys he tried to set her up with. She’s try to give them a chance, they would ruin said chance or she would ruin it for him and that was that. No second dates. No phone calls. Nothing. Drunken hookups? Sure. One-night stands? She never even fell asleep before booking it out but actual dating? That didn’t happen and she was okay with that.

Suga’s eyes went soft and doeish to lower her defenses and damnit all the hell if it didn't work every time. “Just give him a chance, rice cake. He’ll surprise you no doubt.”

Letting out a dramatic sigh, she shook her head and shoved his face away with the palm of her hand. “God I hate when you do that. Fine, fine! Baldy gets a number but he’s gonna have to wait til I’m sane again.” 

Suga just gave her a warm smile that curled in devious ways before she headed to the bathroom to relieve the ache in her bladder.

As it turns out, he would have to wait two weeks before wandering into Atosaki of his own accord to see her smiling and bent in a fight pose dressed in a pair of rust colored tapered harem pants, a cream colored halter top with little gold stars printed on it and a pair of platform sandals that tied around her ankles with messy bows ready to square up against a massive looking bear of guy with hair all over and thick stubble holding his stomach from laughing at her readiness to fight him.

“Come on you great big pussycat, all you have to do is hit me a good one then the whole world gets one free do-over. That’s totally worth it and I’m the one getting punched in this scenario.” She and one of her favorite coworkers Shun had been trying to make the afternoon lull a little more entertaining and since she was working bookside and not the bistro, she didn’t have to wear the apron and she didn’t have to do much of anything save ring people up or help someone find something. She loved working bookside because she could work on her own novel and not have to worry about as many interruptions in the stacks but she had hit a block and Shun was fun to mess with. 

His voice was jovial and deep. “I’m not punching you, Soma.”

Her hands went up incredulously as she repeated with more strength behind her words. “One free re-do though!”

His response was wizened and idealistic in ways that made her eyes roll. “Life happens the way it’s meant to happen. One change might mean ending in a life you weren’t meant to be in.”

She made gagging noises to go along with her motions before giving his burly chest a few pats and making her way to the second story to get back to shelving the latest batch of adult coloring books with a chuckle of her own.

Tanaka had come in with a few of his college’s volleyball buddies at the promise of the best baked stuff he’d ever eat and a cute barista to serve it to him and while he had inhaled the giant cinnamon roll and could confirm it was exquisite, his barista had been a towering brute with a beard and his tastes ran a little more feminine, exactly like the enigma of a woman that was Soma Suki.

He managed to wait until he finished eating before excusing himself to look in the stacks which earned a round of jeers because the guy wasn’t known for his academic prowess.

Suki had decided to wear her hair down and was regretting it as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder before hearing the sound of footsteps on the old metal spiral staircase and raising her head to see who had meandered up into her domain.

“Tanaka?”

“Soma,” his voice was much less abrasive than hers as she stared at him with wide silvery eyes, “I bet you were the cute barista they promised me.”

On impulse, she diverted the compliment away from herself. “What Shun isn’t your type or are you afraid he’ll break you in half?”

“I’ve never really been a beard guy myself,” rubbing the smooth skin of his jaw to bring her attention to the cut line of his jaw, “But I like my girls a little less manly and a lot less hairy.”

“Just a little less manly?” She teased.

“Yeah, you know,” shit-eating grin curling on his face to give him a totally creepy vibe, “about your level of rugged charms.”

She choked out a few laughs before giving her arms a flex, the tone of them defined and lithe. “That’s me, big strong and many here to protect all your precious virtues.”

“Hey, when do you get off?”

For some reason the earnest question threw her off as she blurted out, “3:30 but I usually hang around for a little before heading home.”

“Want to go out to eat? You can pick where we eat as long as it's not one of those veggie-lover places.”

He was looking at her all hopeful smiles and handsome features, his muscular arms crossed over his tanktop clad chest as he waited for her answer. Which she gave in the form of a weird sputtering he took as a yes before letting her know he’d just wait for her here since she was literally about to be off and heading back downstairs, the rest of his team suddenly cheering from the first floor and Suki felt her whole body heat ten thousand degrees warmer than before.

Whipping out her phone, she called the one person who would know what to do about going on a date and waited for him to pick up as she paced the rows of bookshelves, poking her head up to see if Tanaka was still waiting, which he was. He gave her an excited waved as she darted back behind the stacks.

“My my mochi-chan~,” Oikawa sing-songed through the phone, “What’s up?”

“I have a date with Tanaka and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“Do you want to go on a date with Tanaka?”

“What? Yes, of course I do. Why would I be calling you if-”

“I was just double checking, geeze. This is Tanaka we’re talking about. When is it?”

“Right now. Well, in like five minutes.” Checking her wrist only to remember she didn’t wear a watch.

“Wait, now? What’s the problem exactly?”

Letting out a tired breath, she explained that while she did want to go on the date she didn't think she was ready for a date with someone she actually wanted to date. Dating was weird and complicated and she’d been in way too many positions where she thought she was more than a hookup only to be let down again and again. Oikawa told her to quit worrying so much and just relax, if she felt really uncomfortable she could just stay at the store which wasn’t likely since her least favorite closer was coming in at four before hanging up and making her way downstairs to clock out, grab her bag and wave goodbye to Shun who was eyeing the two of them up like a matchmaker from hell. She quickly grabbed Tanaka’s elbow before dragging him out of the store and a block down the street before realizing she was being incredibly rude.

Withdrawing her grip only to have Tanaka catch it in his own to have them hold hands as they walked, his voice rich and clear and totally unfazed by the contact. “I tried to get Suga to give me your number but he just kept telling me to go read a book which makes sense now that I see where you work and I felt kind of weird going to your house again after last time.”

“I wouldn’t have minded as long as you kept your grubby paws off my food,” her words easy and casual as her blush started to fade, their hands weighing heavily between them.

From there, they managed to make it through dinner and a second date a week later before Suki found herself doing the one thing she didn’t allow, she was catching the worst case of feels. Another month of dates passed and she found herself in that awkward place where she didn’t know if she was his girlfriend or not. Mostly they just laughed and hung out, watching movies, playing games, she even went to his practices when she wasn’t working but he had yet to ask her officially and he had yet to kiss her. The latter bothering far more than the former.

Sitting on the big couch in the loft cuddled up into his side after they had found a motorcycle convention on the beach earlier, she asked straight out because she was really starting get a little pent up sexually and he was an incredibly sexy man to have to be around and not feel things for. “Are we official?”

Caught off guard by the casual question, he looked down into her bright eyes with a confused gleam in his own hoping this wasn’t a trap of some sort because they had never talked about it but she had been the only girl he ever paid attention to after the Harry Potter incident so in his eyes they were very much official. “Yes?”

Nodding her head as her face remained unchanged. “So I’m your girlfriend.”

He liked when she said it out loud a lot which gave him boost enough to sound more sure of himself. “Yes.”

“And you’re my boyfriend.” Her lips finally splitting into an almost hungry grin as she looked up at him from under her lashes.

“Hell yes.” Much more confident in his words as his stomach started fluttering thanks to the sultry look in her eye as she sat up and hitched one of creamy thighs over his lap to properly straddle him, the short skater she was wearing leaving her black lace covered core exposed. 

When he tore his eyes from her core to take in the deep line of her brow, his face dropped as his hands hovered on either side of her hips as her voice grew annoyed. “Does that mean you’re gonna kiss me now cause I’ve been waiting very impatiently.” 

He honestly was trying to catch up with the events unfolding in front of him. His mouth was opened like her was going to say something but Suki took the opportunity to kiss him instead, her plush lips meeting his still lips. It took him very little time to match her hunger with his own, his hands staying firmly on her hips only pulling choppy laughter from her before realizing he was waiting for permission, consciously not overstepping as she husked out, “You can touch wherever you want Ryu.”

His smile turned feral and she almost thought about regretting it but found herself utterly lost in the feel of his rough calloused palms running up her thighs as his lips sucked at the sensitive skin of her neck. Pulling soft moans from her throat, his hips ground up into her heat to pull husky breaths from his own chest before he felt her hands at the waist of his shorts, undoing the button and slipping a lithe hand under to cup him through his boxers. 

“God, you feel so good,” his voice ragged as his eyes stayed locked in her playful gaze, “Are you sure...this is okay-” his words were lost as he watched her move to kneel between his legs and tug at the band of his bottoms. 

He raised his hips to give her the access she wanted as he pulled his tank top from his body, her low whistle making his cock twitch as it bounced free and she removed the rest of his clothes to leave him completely naked while she remained fully clothed. Her breath was like lightning sparking his body to life as her hands traced up the definition of his thighs before ducking her head to place teasing kisses at the base of his member. “You are built like a fucking god.” Another twitch earned as a slow curling smile took hold, her steel eyes locked with his in a moment of pure fire because she wasn’t lying in the least. Every inch of him was carved from marble and it didn’t surprise her at all. First, she had seen it before. He had a habit of ripping his shirt off in a oddly visceral way that managed to get her panties wet every single time. Second, he literally never stopped. Never stopping moving, never stopped watching, never stopped living life to the most intense. She asked Suga about how Tanaka was in high school and he pulled out a literal book with pictures and articles, stats and team photos and he never, never, sat out. That is an impressive and eyebrow raising amount of stamina and endurance. A tantalizing amount of stamina and endurance. Lesser women might look at that and think they’d hit the jackpot already but she had an itch and that itch was to see if she could match his with her own voracious appetite. 

“Not that this isn’t super hot already but like,” he was flushed and if it wasn’t the sexiest thing she’d ever seen, she thought she would faint when his arm went to rub the back of his head, biceps flexing to start a ripple all the way down to his toes, “I’ve kind of been dreaming about this since we met and…it drives me crazy when you’re kind of mean to me.” 

And she got the distinct playful urge to see just how patient her impulsive and unintentionally rough boyfriend can be.

Dropping her voice as she bent in half, she walked her hands up his legs starting at his knees to end on either side of his aching member dripping with precum. “You know what I think is sexy?” He let out a noise that could pass as intelligible as his whole body looked primed and ready to pounce. “I think punishment is sexy.”

“Oh fuck yes.”

While she knew he would just love some punishment dealt out to him, she had inside knowledge on much more powerful kink her personal Adonis had. Standing straight up to pull her sleeveless button-up from her skirt and undo them one at a time, each one pulling whimpers from her badass ace boyfriend, to leave her in a pair of white thigh highs, her short black skater skirt and her black lacy lingerie. Tanaka looked like he was overheating and it was about to get worse for him. “Have I been bad, Tanaka-senpai?”

“You’re gonna make me cum if you don’t get over here right now,” his hands traced up the backs of her arms to send goosebumps down her back and tugged her into his body, their lips crashing together in a clumsy mash up before he pulled away just enough to put space between their lips, his voice pleading and raspy, “say it again.”

This time when she said it, she knew exactly the kind of power it held and whispered the golden phrase like a tantalizing secret. “Tanaka-senpai.” 

He threw his head back with a strained look on his face and she almost thought maybe it was too much for him before he lifted his head and his eyes went crystal clear and his smile went sharp in all the right ways as his hands went under her skirt to play with the band of lace keeping her thong resting neatly on her hips. Her voice grew quiet from anticipation, her thighs quivering at the switch in her boyfriend. “Is everything okay, Tanaka-senpai?”

“Are you- is this your first-“ She admitted the delivery wasn’t exactly romantic but at least he thought to ask before tearing into her.

“I hear you babe and no. I am not a virgin but god is it cute that you asked- holy shitfuck,” it was all she could get out before he gripped her waist and flipped them so his naked body was hovering over her not so naked body. His lips trailing over her collarbone to nip at the skin as his hands worked her skirt loose to pull it from her body before sitting back and admiring her lithe frame in an uneven pair of thigh high socks and her lingerie. It took her about twenty seconds before she sat up and took his face in her hands to press kisses over his lips before dropping her hands and unclasping her bra. She wasn’t massive (thankfully) but her average chest had the bonus of being pierced and she happened to put in the pair of simple steel straight barbells so when she back away to throw her bra, his eyes caught the gleam of her silvery steel piercings before registering they were through the rosy peaks of her chest and immediately sucking one into his mouth to play with the little metal bar and pull more delicious sounds from his vixen girlfriend. It took longer than usual thanks to Tanaka’s extremely agile tongue’s distraction but she managed to shimmy out of her underwear all the while before his tongue tweaked her oversensitized nipple just so to have her hips thrust up into his throbbing cock, the slick of her wet lips like warm velvet as she continued to grind into him. 

She was on the cusp of something more but just couldn’t quite get there when she angled her hips to line him up with her own aching core, drenched with her arousal for him and dug her nails into his hips to leave behind angry welts as he inched inside her to fill and stretch the walls as they flexed around his cock. 

She found herself her something more in the form of gods gift to her. Tanaka Ryu was either made just for her or his dick was because at full hilt, the subtle curve to his member was pressing into her most sensitive area and it made her walls clench and a sinful drawn moan to drip from her lips in the the form of his name. His first name. “Ryunosuke...I think you’re gonna be the first guy to make me cum,” just a subtle shift in his hips made her lose all train of thought as his flared tip passed over her g-spot again. 

“First and last, babe.” It was a promise whispered into the depths of her hair fanned out around her flushed face, her chest heaving with every move until she finally just grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down so his body was flush with hers. 

“Promises, promises,” and it would have been snarky if he hadn’t started the slow pump in and out of her body so it came out more dreamy than anything and she found she didn’t care at all with the intense fire building up all the way from her toes. 

He was a beast, uncaged and untamed. Once he hit pace, a breakneck pace with power behind every thrust pulling loud screams from the small girl in the form of his name. It’s been years since someone called him senpai and it definitely wasn’t anything as hot as this. She threw him so far off balance from what he expected from her nearly all the time. Quick-witted and with an even quicker sharp tongue, she was honest and affectionate with her exclusive circle of bros and he honestly thought she would be more comfortable setting the pace. He was an intense guy and all his other girlfriends lasted maybe a month before they realized his energy was just too much energy. Too in your face. Too antagonistic. He was just too much. But not for her. Or at least it seemed that way. 

“Fucking Jesus fuck,” she could feel the tension deep in the pit of her stomach as her toes started to curl into themselves at the intensity of her orgasm still building and swirling at her core, “don’t fucking stop.” Or she might die right there on her big couch and wouldn’t that just be an end for the books. “Please Ryu…”

If her body was heaven, her voice was angelic holiness. So she said, so it would be done as his hips pumped faster, his eyes watching every inch of her skin that he could, eating up the creamy expanse like a man starved before he felt her walls flutter once, twice. By the third flutter, her walls had tended completely, locking around the girth of him as she cried a silent scream, pure ecstasy running through her veins and he kept his relentless pace until he followed her lead. 

He collapsed right on top of her and she immediately burst into breathless laughter, their bodies still connected as she ran her fingers over the short stubble of his head. “Was this your plan the whole time? To squish me with your man-bod?” The way he leaned into her touch made her think of feline as he closed his eyes and pressed kisses across her collarbones, messy and wild but meaningful nonetheless.

“Is it working?” His voice surprisingly gentle while his hands snaked around her body to wrap around her back.

Her head flopped to and fro in contemplation but before she could say anything, he had them sitting upright and as he fell from her depths, she felt the loss of him in a way she had never felt before as he leaned sideways on the back of her couch and she stayed tucked away in his muscled embrace.

They got two minutes of afterglow before her god awful buzzer rang out and scare the living daylights out of Tanaka as his gut reaction to protect ended in a death grip naked hug while she tried to push his face off her body so she could tell whoever was at her door to fuck right off. The end result was Tanaka wearing the floral printed black silk robe that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door that barely covered the important bits of his and she had thrown on his loose tank top over her frame to cover her bottom half and the peaks of her chest as they argued over where to eat dinner.

When she opened the door, the sight she greeted her guest with was arguably one of the funniest as her compact frame donned a tank top that said ‘GO HOME BRO’, her hands on her hips as her eyes promised pain to whoever interrupted her good time, her hair mussed and her lips swollen. Tanaka was a whole other entity that only made the pair of them even more side-splitting. He was putting on and succeeding at his best tough guy posture, his muscles bulging from beneath the silky sheen of his girlfriend’s bathrobe as his face twisted in a terrifying look that promised murder from directly behind Suki’s bright russet hair.

Unfortunately the person that had come to visit was none other than the man who essentially raised her, her older brother of exactly two minutes with the same head of unruly deep red-brown hair but his eyes were more of a mossy green set behind a pair of large glasses. He was the same height as Tanaka and held a similar physique thanks to his years as a gold-medalist gymnast himself. She liked to think of them as a circus act when they competed together.

“What the fuck?” Probably not her best move but Yuu was exactly the last person she expected at her door, right after the princess of Sweden and just before their good for nothing father. They went to separate colleges and he didn’t like the distance. He was the reason for the distance so she remained firm in her decision. That was four years ago now.

“I’m so sorry, sis.” 

Nope. This wasn’t happening on her doorstep. “Why are you here, Yuu? I thought you’d be barely staying above water with all those olympic practices and free rides everywhere you go.”

Tanaka could feel her shoulders tense and hear the emotion in her nonsense words so brother or not, he was ready to throw punches at any given moment.

Yuu’s mouth dropped into a frown before shaking his head of short riotous hair, his voice an attempt at casual but failing as his fingers tangled together in front of him in a long-since broken habit from his youth. “I tried calling you but they never go through. Mom’s worried about you and I...I miss you.”

“Awesome,” all exhausted sarcasm as her palm went to her forehead and she leaned back into her boyfriends warmth, “Four years later and you finally miss me.” She gave her eyes a slow roll before introducing everyone. “Ryu, this is Yuu, my twin and twin, this is Tanaka, my boyfriend, so don’t do what you usually do. I like this one.” Before turning and trudging up the steps, making it four or five and realizing there were no footsteps following her. Turning to see the hilarious pissing match between a guy two seconds from crying and the other wearing women’s loungewear, she let out very loud and very purposeful laughter. “Wow, guys. At least wait ‘til I’m gone before you start measuring dicks.”

After Suki put on a pair of spandex shorts and a bandeau over her boobs so she didn’t traumatize her brother anymore than necessary, she came back out into the living room, Tanaka glaring daggers into the side of her brother’s head while he pointedly looked anywhere but him. Spread eagle in the center of the big couch still wearing her robe wasn’t exactly something Yuu wanted to see ever.

“So here’s the thing,” Suki had pulled a random tangle of waist length hair to start combing with her fingers as she walked over to sit soundly in Tanaka’s lap for both Soma siblings since she quite enjoyed his package and Yuu decidedly didn’t, “I have this really great dynamic going on for once in my life. That being said, I’m not super duper keen on messing that up and you were a super duper shitty ass person before.” Her lazy drawn hid the merciless nature of her words but after very little time spent with her, Tanaka recognized the tone and relished in the harder aspects of her personality. Unfortunately that lead to the darker train of thought driven by his girlfriend in a leather corset and fishnets and Suki choked on her own laughter as she felt him stir beneath her ass. This was totally a serious moment in her life, maybe a reunion with her twin brother after years apart and he was getting a boner. Just the thing a girl needs. 

Her smile curled as she scolded Tanaka with a harsh whisper. “Behave, Tanaka.”

She wasn’t helping either of them as he got even harder, his brows knitted together as he whined. “Baabe, so mean. So hot.” The stuff of his teenage wet dreams hot.

“Oh my god.” Yuu was about the shade of a tomato because neither his sister nor her boyfriend could whisper to save their lives. “Please shut up,” cradling his head in his hands as he tried to inhale peaceful thoughts and exhale all memory of today.

“Oh get off it, stilts,” her silvery eyes drew over to her brother who brightened at the use of her nickname for him during that magical time of puberty when he shot up and she stayed little.

“That’ll be the day, stubs.” Raising his head with a wide winning smile that came naturally with her brother’s open heart and empathetic nature.

Tanaka was confused and horny and did not like the combination. “Why’re you here?” Poink-blank and a little daunting coming from his scary intense face.

Stuttering through a laugh, Yuu leaned back with a rigidity to his posture before nearly yelling, “I wanted to invite you to a meet. I knew this wasn’t going to be easy but I wanted to start small and,” a faint blush showing a rare flash of embarrassment as his head ducked a little, shoulders dropped, “...I’ve gotten a lot better since the last time you saw me.”

She looked him over appraisingly with a calculating coldness in her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned back against Tanaka’s chest, her head nestled in the juncture of his shoulder and neck. “Will mom be there?” Suki did not want to deal with Soma Kirizawa. Her mother was a boar and would not like Tanaka in the slightest.

“Not likely. She hasn’t come to a meet since we left.” It was even and unaffected by the implication behind the words because neither of them did anything for their distant and frigid mother.

And at the reassurance, the environment relaxed enough for Yuu to give her the time and place for this saturday, exchange phone numbers in earnest and Suki even invited him to come over for dinner after the meet before sending him back on his way away from her. 

Tanaka had taken to glaring at the back of Yuu’s head on her front stoop when his girlfriend unabashedly started stroking his cock to life right out on the street with a wicked smile that promised only pleasure for him. Her voice had taken that sultry hint as her hazy eyes shined with desire from beneath her lashes. “Let’s go back upstairs and see how long it takes one of us to tap out while we figure out our favorite position.”

He nodded his head eagerly, hearts flashing in his eyes as he melted under her touch.

When they awoke to the caustic buzzing of her door, limbs tangled up in her soft sheets and naked bodies sprawled across her bedroom floor, Suki let out a groan the size of Japan as Tanaka grumbled, “Let ‘em go, babe,” and she happily shoved her face back into his neck as his grip on her ass tightened for a moment to pull her impossibly closer to him, contented sighs sounding as they tried to fall back asleep. Tried.

The buzzer sounded again and miraculously neither of them had any reaction. After the third buzzer, Tanaka was fully awake and unhappy about it. “Who in their right mind wakes somebody up at,” leaning his head back to try and see if his girlfriend had a clock anywhere and coming up short, “way too damn early,” before hopping up and taking the tangle of sheets with him to stomp to the door, leaving his half-asleep girlfriend on the floor to go scare off the buzz-happy moron outside. She didn’t really care as long as she didn’t have to get up. All night sexfest number one really took it out of her and that was saying a lot for her vivacious other half. She wasn’t the easiest to wear down.

This time when Tanaka opened the door, his brows furrowed even deeper as Oikawa of all people stood on the other side with a box of what smelled like red bean buns and a smile as mischievous as the sheen to his brown eyes. “Good morning, Baldy! I just came by to drop these off before I head to class,” his gazed panned down over the scratches and bitemarks across his shoulders and chest as he singsonged, “Good luck keeping her, Baldy-chan!~” And just like that, he was gone with a maniacal giggle as he pulled his phone from his pocket and Tanaka stared after him.

When he finally came back upstairs and into the bedroom to sit with his back against the side of her bed, Suki crawled right over to his lap and looped her arms around his body to lean her lead lazily on his shoulder and look up at his strikingly handsome face, “Who was it?”

“How do you know Oikawa?” was all he answered with. It was curious and passing as he opened the box and bit into a fresh bun.

“We had intro to lit together and got grouped together on a project,” her fingers started massaging the muscle of the back of his neck absently, “we’ve been besties ever since. He usually comes up.” Meaning it was odd he just left them alone when there was so much he could work with between the two of them.

“He said he had class.” Another beat passed before he pushed her hair out of her face and smiled at her, “When do you have to go to work?”

She shrugged. “Not til later. I think I’m 1-7 today.”

“Which side?”

“Book side.” Her answer earning a quiet ‘yes!’ around his bite of bun since it was easier for him to sneak into the stacks and see her than when she worked the cafe. “Did we figure out what time it is?”

“Nope.”

Rubbing her cheek along the skin of his neck, her lilting laughter tickled him enough to have him still her motions with ease before standing the two of them up and marching her through the messy remnants of her apartment. It looked like a tornado tore through. Crooked pictures slanting the walls, rugs bunched and pushed in foreign places and that was just the short walk to the living room. Her living room was far worse.

“Did we break the coffee table?” Her eyes bugged as she took in the broken leg of said piece of furniture.

He was proud as his arms crossed over his chest and he gave her a toothy grin. “We broke the coffee table and it was unreal. You’re unreal and I’m going to marry you for it.”

Her brows lifted playfully at the declaration as they stood next to each other stark naked amongst the aftermath of their lovemaking. “Oh yeah? You wanna marry me because I’m not real.”

“No, I wanna marry you because you broke a coffee table riding my dick. The unrealness is a bonus.”

“Got it.” Her head shaking at his simple logic. She was also a little impressed they managed to break something as solidly built as her mission-style table so she wasn’t going to hold sound logic against him, no matter how simple.

XXxxxXxXxxxXX

It was a week before Halloween three years later and the couple dressed as a pair of vamps straight from the Lost Boys set looked ready to kill. Tanaka had let the top of his hair grow out and Suki almost couldn’t finish curling his eighties hair at the sheer perfection her boyfriend was in a pair of ripped up tight black jeans and a black leather motorcycle jacket with nothing but a couple strings of necklaces to cover his impeccable tanned chest, silver cross earring dangling from his ear with his usual pair of killer worn boots. Overall, Tanaka remained her personal Adonis except this time, she got the vampire motorcycle gang version. And it matched her gypsy Star look very well. The thin white shirt she was wearing laced up in the front and had off the shoulder cap sleeves over a floor length layered wrap skirt in mostly deep reds and burgundies and a pair of slouched motorcycle boots of her own and her hair was in wispy wild curls around her body almost hiding her flowery embroidered shawl from sight with the sheer mass of it.  
She was betting her favorite pair of power-fiances hosting their usual Halloween party would appreciate the reference. 

They had yet to set a date because Oikawa wanted to wait until he could officially be Dr Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi just wanted to marry him already. He asked him because he was finally ready after years of his boyfriends whining complaints about how they were never going to get married and now he wanted to wait two more years. It was a hilarious point of tension between the two and both she and Tanaka enjoyed poking at it.

Hands tangled together as they walked straight into the modern style two-story Iwaizumi had bought last summer and into the kitchen where Oikawa was doing his best impression of an alien invader while Iwaizumi tried to not drop the tray of steaming tastiness he was pulling from the oven. The latter dressed as a convincing groom as a protest while his husband to be looked slightly less convincing behind his pair of square glasses but the overall look of his yokai costume was well done with his little set of horns sticking out from his head of hair. The passive aggression in the costume choices almost gave her position away.

She waited until the food was safe before giving her sly greetings and watching in amusement as Oikawa jumped and gave her his signature glare while Iwaizumi gave a grunt for a greeting before looking over their costume with a smirk. “Cute costume.”

“I should say the same to you,” easily wrapping him in a tight hug before raising her brow and clicking her tongue, “you look good enough to marry in that tux.”

His even drawl dripped with sarcasm from his lips. “I’m glad someone thinks so. Thanks, rice cake.”

Oikawa grumbled from behind. “Hey! I never said I didn’t want to marry you.” Making a show of pointing to the ring on his finger, “I said yes didn’t I,” before giving a pouty huff and pushing his glasses up his face.

“What good’ll that do me, dumbass! I asked you to marry me now. Who the fuck says yes and then wants to wait.”

“You already know why! We can’t both be Mr Iwaizumi.” Putting a dainty hand to his chest as his nose lifted, “It has to wait until I can be Dr Iwaizumi. That way I’ll still be the better one.”

“The fuck you just say, Shittikawa.” He was glowering at his idiot partner before stomping over, “And get that dumbass ugly look off your face.”

“Rude! This is my face!” He was uselessly holding his fiance at an arm’s length as his brows furrowed in offense.

Not wanting to get in the middle of that trainwreck, Suki and Tanaka shared a mutual mock wide-eyed look at the regular exchange between the two boys before he turned to offer his back to her which she gladly hopped on, his hands wrapping around the thick muscle of her thighs to keep her up as she littered the side of his face in lazy kisses. “Where to, my love?” He was walking through the house to get to the back yard where they had set up lights and decorations when the sound of the front door sounded and she asked with a giddiness that pulled rough laughter from Tanaka’s chest. “What do you think Sugamomma and his Suga-daddy are wearing this year? My money’s on sexy doctor and naughty nurse.”

“Wait, Suga is the nurse right?” His question earnest as he gave her a thoughtful look over his shoulder. She gave him a look to say ‘do you even have to ask?’ before his eyes narrowed and he countered with a firm, “Cheerleader. I have no idea what Daichi would do if it happened but I would be very stoked for my bro if Suga wore a cheerleader outfit for him.”

“Do I wanna know what that means?” It was playful and light as she squeezed her thighs together before gripping his shoulders and swinging herself off him to have him stumble forward and turn at her with rosy cheeks and sharp toothed grin.

Her face split in a knowing grin as Suga announced he and his husband’s arrival and she held her hand up as if it would hold her powerhouse boyfriend back. “Babe, you can’t do that here. At least not yet...the party hasn’t even started yet.”

He stalked forward, undeterred by her words as his smile turned crooked and devious and his words dripped like hot wax over her senses. “I’m not doing anything bad.”

“Yet.” She helpfully added since he seemed to have forgotten as she backed away in the backhall that lead to Iwaizumi’s office, Daichi’s booming dad voice sounding from the living room they just left. “Ryu, if I get so much as a fatherly glance from Dadchi because of you, I will make your life hell.” His face perked up at her words before she rolled her eyes and spoke again. “Not the good kind of hell, idiot. And you don’t want to make dad mad cause then mom will get mad.” His eyes widened at the thought of angry Suga and shuttered, killing all sexual vibes and boners happening as she gave him a knowing nod of her head before taking his hand in hers, tugging him down for a lingering kiss and walking them back out to see what the ultimate married couple wore this year for Halloween.

Both of them were stunned into silence when they came around the corner before tilting their heads in sync to say, “Sexy cop, naughty robber. Of course.” Pulling weird looks from both Daichi and Iwaizumi as Suga gave her a cheeky wink from behind his black face mask beneath the brim of his gangster hat, his matching pinstripe suit fitted and his black button up looked sharp as his beefy husband filled out the police officers uniform incredibly well.

When the party hit full swing, there were too many faces blurring together for Suki to make heads from tails from her permanent position on the dancefloor, cup of some fruity alcoholic beverage made entirely too strong (probably Oikawa) in one hand while her other cheered on her little sunshiney ball of orange fluff while he took another body shot off a very intoxicated Kageyama. She herself was feeling the effects of her multiple cups of liquor as her bladder finally hit the point where she absolutely could not hold it any longer. 

Downing the rest of drink in one gulp, she tottered her way to the downstairs bathroom to find it occupied by Tanaka’s best friend and his gentle giant of a boyfriend giving what looked like a blowjob but honestly could have been just about anything with the way her vision was tumbling in on itself as she gave slurred apologies through snickers before heading up the steps to find the master bedroom and another toilet in the form of the master bathroom.

When Tanaka found her curled in a ball in the middle the hosts bed, fast asleep and drooling all over the bedspread, he couldn’t help but smile as he crawl up beside her, his knuckles running over the exposed skin of her hip to pull a soft sigh from his girlfriends pink lips. 

“Babe, wake up.”

She rolled over on her stomach, her skirt hitched up to expose a good chunk of her leg as she raised her ass at the hard curve of her back in a provocative display as her heavy lidded eyes gave him chills at the heat he found in their smokey depths. They had spent many a drunk night together but this was the first time she had gotten drunk enough to warrant her to take a nap in the middle of a raging party and he was only slightly tipsy from a round of shots with Hinata and Nishinoya. This was also the first time she ever looked angry aroused at him and he didn’t know what to do with this new revelation.

He proceeded with aroused caution. “Babe?”

Her response was husky and dark but resolute and unmistakable. “I want you now,” her knees spread as she untied the knot keeping her skirt up to pull the soft layers away to leave her completely bare and Tanaka felt his eyelids flutter. She hadn’t been wearing any underwear all night which would explain why her backside looked so good while she danced. He let out a groan as his teeth sank into the creamy muscle of her ass before leaning his forehead on her and sighing.

His voice was drawn as if he was torn between doing the right thing and wrong. “Hajime is going to kill me if we do this.”

“I’m going to kill you if you don’t,” her eyes were clearer but only just so as she gave him a cheeky smirk and a showy onceover, “and leave your boots on, big guy.”

She would describe his motions as riding the cusp of scrambling but she was the more desperate of the two. He was this incredible force of nature that bowed at her feet readily and willingly and she couldn’t get enough of him. Of his unbidden laugh. Of his body as a living testimony to his dedication and power. His steady unwavering love. The same shining in his eager gaze as he gripped her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed, her glistening folds ready for him as he undid his jeans, his breath hot across her skin as his fingers traced along her lips in teasing passes that had her practically begging him to fuck her already. It wasn’t long before she felt him plunge into her heat with a rough thrust that had her pressing her cheek into the matress as she braced herself for the delicious consequences of her rough actions. He only got rough with her if she got rough with him first and judging the bruising grip he had on her hips, she had done a magnificent job at getting him riled. With one last push and he’d be reckless levels of amped up.

A sinister smile curled her lips as she made another smoky demand as she rocked her body forward and back on his cock in slow teasing motions. “I’ll do the thing but only if you save your cum for my throat.”

His face went dreamy at the mention of the thing she was talking about. This series of little things that equated to the best orgasm outside of a real pussy he’s ever had and it involved her careful finger and a lot of tongue. The first time she did it he cried and asked her to marry him again which she asked if it was still because they broke her coffee table or because she just made him cum by giving him his first ever life-changing rimjob; he told her both and she let him him she made a note of it. The only problem with it was that the thought it of it made his dick instantly rockhard and his balls tighten with excitement. There were so many things working against him if he was trying to not bust a nut in his minxy vixen like the deep arch of her back as she made herself drip with her own easy ministrations, her intoxicating lewd noises, how unbelievably responsive and horny she was after years together and how weirdly hot it was to be fucking her in Oikawa’s bed as a bonus were all things not helping him.

Forcing her hips to still, he repeated a steady mantra of ‘i can do this’ in his head before easing from her velvety lips and thrusting back without mercy, only to repeat the slow pull, steady slam rhythm until she was huffy with impatience and writhing from the built up sensitivity. 

She was about to complain about the halt in motion when she felt the rough pad of his fingers press into her clit at just the right pressure right off the bat with how well he knew her body to start a slow building pace to tighten the coil at the base of her core with every pass. 

His voice was rough and heavy with his attraction to her as his lips brushed the skin of her hairline. “Say my name, sweetheart.”

“No.” Her defiance was unconvincing when said through breathless shudders.

He kept his pace even, just on the cusp of what she needed for release as he repeated. “Please, babe, say my name.”

He felt her body’s involuntary reaction to his hushed words as her walls fluttered around his member to pull his climax dangerously close. His teeth gritted together in effort to keep himself calm enough to get his goddess off without breaking down.

As if she knew he was fighting with himself, she waited until the perfect moment where he let his guard down before moaning through airy breaths, “I love you, Ryunosuke.”

“God damnit,” was all he husked out before his hips snapped and he set an absolutely merciless pace to heave her over the edge of her climax, her scream tearing through her throat almost as loud as the roar that sounded from his as he followed her in ecstacy. 

He was huffing bent over her chuckling body as his brows furrowed. “...shaddup.”

“I didn’t say anything!” Her lips split in a toothy jovial grin as her shoulder shook harder.

“I can hear your thoughts. I don’t like ‘em.”

Her laughter died down before she crossed her arms under her cheek and looked over her shoulder. “Hey,” he gave a vague noise of acknowledgment as his cock twitched and she smothered her remaining laughter, “I’ll still do the thing when we get home.”

That perked him up real quick as his head lifted, eyes hopeful. “Yeah?”

“It’ll be my pleasure, Tanaka-senpai,” giving her ass a few quick sways to stir his half-hard member with every careful word, “you deserve the best for being so good to me.”

His lips were kissing patterns over her bare shoulders as he breathed out. “Marry me, babe.”

Her smile grew warm as her eyes wrinkled from the intensity of it. “That wasn’t even my best delivery. I managed to get my hands on a uniform from your high school. I was saving it until your birthday but I feel obligated to tell you in case you wanted to save the question for a more momentous occasion.”

“I love you.” More intimate whispers from him.

“JESUS CHRIST! MY EYES!”

“MY BED!”

She had zero shame as she gave both Kageyama and Oikawa a pleasant smile and wave before Tanaka yelled something about having decency and ran to slam the door closed and lock it which Oikawa immediately started pounding on. “Get off my bed right now you heathen! And strip the bed!” Before they heard his footsteps rescind down the hall, a quiet set following as she imagined the horrified look on the younger boys face again.

When they both got back to presentable and got back to the party, Kageyama pointedly avoided eye contact with both she and Tanaka and Oikawa’s cutting glare wouldn’t leave the back of their heads. It would have been dizzying except they didn’t have time to think before Nishinoya challenged them to a game of beer pong and they got wasted all over again.

Three days later, Suki was trying on outfit after outfit for her first booksigning as Tanaka lounged back on their bed at the loft, happy to enjoy the free show.

“Like this is so bizarre. It’s got to be some conflict of interest to have my signing in my own store right?” Turning around to check to see how her butt looked in her pair of tailored pleated tartan cigarette pants in a saturated green pattern with peacock blue accents. She had published her first book with moderate success enough to put a downpayment on Atosaki since Ukai was getting tired of taking care of the building so far out of his way and since this was a signing for her fast-climbing second book, her publisher told her they expected ‘a decent turnout’. She had no idea what that meant. Taking off the black halter top she had put on to leave her in a simple light pink bra, she turned back towards her unhelpful boyfriend expectantly.

He genuinely didn’t know the answer to that and thought it was one of those questions she asked and didn’t actually expect an answer from him as he looked at her with wide eyes before running his fingers through his freshly trimmed hair. “Uh, I don’t really think it counts.”

She struggled to tug her black turtleneck down over her curls before finally pulling the hem down with a huff. When she finished tucking the front of her sweater in to look in the mirror, fluffing her long hair after getting smashed down, she turned with a showy hand gesture as she tugged her sleeves up over forearms. “Well, what about this one?”

“Which shoes are you gonna wear?” His question was genuine as if her answer was going to make or break the outfit. His lips were pursed in concentration as he waited for her to come back out of her closet. When she did, she had put on a pair of black chunky platform shoes that screamed 90s and went well with her outfit with the added bonus of making her tall enough that he barely had to bend down to kiss her. It also never failed to amaze him when she walked in her towering heels. They all looked like deathtraps to him. Sexy, sexy deathtraps. “It’s perfect.”

Her response was reflexive after years of bad humor. “You’re perfect.” Her hands coming to her hips as she eyed him carefully. “What are you gonna wear?”

Looking down at his officers uniform from getting off his shift at the station, his eyes panned up to meet hers with a casual shrug. “Probably something appropriate.”

“Probably?” She questioned as she walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to do something with her length of russet ribbons.

When she came back he was halfway through pulling his worn dark washed jeans over his ass to give her an amazing view, the rest of his gorgeous physique a feast for her eyes. Leaning in the doorway, she watched her own little show as he pulled a black t-shirt from one of their drawers and pull it over his chest, the fabric pulling tight before he pulled at the collar and grabbed a charcoal sweater to throw on over it before running his hand through his hair to push it back out of his face. The simple action tugged at her chest as she sauntered across the room stand on her tiptoes and loop her arms around his neck. His wound around her waist in response.

“You know what sounds good?” His question was offhand as he traced circles into her lower back.

“Barbeque.”

“Okay yeah, but do you know what else sounds good.” Her answer only reaffirming his next.

Her smile was like home as she asked him. “What sounds good, babe?” 

“Tanaka Suki.”

She let out a scoff of a laugh, her smile only grower wider and warmer at his words. “It does roll off the tongue.”

His eyes went serious for just a moment as his eyes closed and he rested his forehead against hers. “You really think so?”

“Yeah, babe. Soon you’ll be calling me Tanaka-senpai,” her brows wiggling as she walked out of his arms to get something to eat for the two them made before heading to Atosaki, arriving hand in hand as he walked in backwards empathetically pleading the case for them to get a dog which she shut down with a quick mention of her devilspawn cat before Shun and one of the new guys that had taken a shining to her gigantic bear of a reliable manager gave their excited greetings and launched her into total work mode as she shed her jacket and handed to her boyfriend with a sweet peck of a kiss and a whispered ‘I love you’.

She had run to the second floor to grab the other box of her books when she was interceded by the familiar toothy grin and badboy vibes of her favorite human on the planet. With a wide smile of her own, she hefted the box a little higher. “I’m sure whatever Oikawa said to you to scare you up here wasn’t that bad.” The low lightning of the cozy space was intimate as the smell of old parchments filled her senses.

His took the box from her before setting in on one the tables throughout the stacks before taking her hand in his and giving her a downright charming smile to force a skeptical look on her face. His voice was even as his thumb traced over her knuckles. “I’ve been trying to get an answer from you since the day you said you were my girlfriend and I think, I’m really hoping I figured out what I’ve been doing wrong.” He gave her an excitable grin before getting down on one knee and holding out a silver art deco style diamond ring, “Marry me, Suki. Marry me and make me the happiest guy on earth.”

He didn’t have any time to get nervous as nearly knocked the ring out of his hand in favor of hugging him as she gave him her easy answer, “Absolutely, yes. A thousand times and thousand ways, yes.”

Clutching the ring in one hand, he fisted her hair in his other as his eyes filled with tears before she pulled back and shoved her left hand toward him with a bright smile. Easily sliding the vintage ring on her finger, she was thankful she decided to wear black or her fiance’s tears would be a serious problem for her.


End file.
